Code Lyoko: Memories
by Backstabber789
Summary: A man by the name of Michael wakes up and he has no idea how he got there. All he remembers is XANA and a few things from the past. When he meets up with his friends and the Lyoko gang how will they defeat XANA together? And memories could Michael have possibly lost? Currently on hold
1. Chapter 1: Michael and Memories

Hello! This is another story I will be writing with **Silph Co Academy!** For those who call me insane... Well I am. I didn't want to focus all the time into one story so I decided to work on two. Tell me what you guys think!

* * *

 _"Italics" Past/Memory_

 _" **Bold" Emphasize a point or location**_

Location? Time?

 _"What do you think?"_

" _I am not sure how he is going to pull through."_

" _Is there anyway to save him?"_

" _Probably not... It is very unlikely to heal that amount of damage."_

" _Oh no..."_

" _Let's put him in the scanner... See if he could survive in_ _ **that**_ _world."_

" _That's too risky! Especially with the others..."_

" _Send them too!"_

 **Lyoko Mountain Sector**

At first my body felt like it just got hit by a train, got shot, and implied with a spear times 20. It was in so much pain I couldn't imagine how I was alive. After a while though I was able to move my right hand see that it wasn't normal... Why was it all-digital?

"Where am I?" I asked myself as I looked around and saw only mountains. "Either I am dreaming or I am in a virtual world. Wow..." How I got here though... Gosh that was a mystery.

I looked at my attire that I was dressed in very quickly before realizing that I looked pretty decent. I had jet-black robes and a red pattern drawn on the bottom half. I instinctively reached for a weapon and realized I had two. I had double swords (Of course I would) and bow and arrow that were able to shoot three arrows (Awesome). Before I could analyze my weapons further I was greeted with getting shot in the back by a crab.

"Man XANA! Come on I just got here! Wait what is XANA?" I yelled as the crab didn't let up and kept firing shots at me. I got hit with a few more lasers and finally got some cover behind some rocks.

"Man it hurts way more than I thought getting shot! That thing! Is that what we call a crab?" I thought to myself. Realizing that the crab was still there I decided to approach it by getting to the top of the tree. I quickly stood still focusing and remembering that this world was virtual. I sprinted up as fast as I could and fired two arrows straight into the eye of the crab as it exploded.

"Alright first monster down! But how did I do that?" Pumping my fist into the air. Then quickly seeing that XANA wasn't going to let me go that easily. As I heard the wings of the hornets I quickly ran as fast as I could away from them.

"Shoot! These guys are persistent! I need some place to hide!" I thought to myself. About three clicks away I saw a neutral tower. Well it is better than nothing I guess. As I ran though a hornet was able to shoot me and I went sliding into the tower. Once in the tower I was able to catch my breath and not to mention my thoughts. Finally regaining some composure I was able to think again.  
"The fact that those lasers hurt so much means this probably isn't a dream. Once more I don't really remember too much about what happened to me. I do know my name but some of my memories I can't remember. But, I know something about this world. At least I remember the names of those monsters. But besides that..." I spent the next hour in meditation. I always remember Tai chi and my martial arts classes so it was good to clear my mind and also if I could remember anything then it would be better than nothing. After that I went outside the tower to see if anything had happened. It was all-quiet on Lyoko and I decided it was time for me to get some examine my weapons.

From what I saw my swords were standard katana blades. Thank god for Kendo. And I looked at my dagger and saw it's fine finish on the end of the dagger. But I looked at the reflection of the dagger and noticed I had silver hair. It was odd but I ran with it. Finally I looked at my bow and saw the three slots that I could my arrows from. "I will have to get used to three. I could shoot only two before and I got lucky."

" _Those arrows are custom made for you."_

"Huh? What was that?" I thought to myself. I then looked at my quiver and saw that there were different colored arrows. There was a red arrow, blue arrow, green arrow, white arrow,silver arrow, and a mysterious black arrow. I shot each one and saw that it was fire, ice, wind, and normal arrows. With the black one though I couldn't seem to figure out what it did. So I left that one alone. I could only fire two at once and was able to combine a few of them.

"I wonder what would happen if I fired all three. But that is another day." I spent a few more hours firing arrows and practicing. What was annoying is that I had to keep going back into the tower and wait to refill the arrows.

"I will have to hope that someone will find me. Time to get some exercise though. And find some people." I exited the tower and started to sprint around the mountain sector. I made it another neutral tower and slowly entered into it. Of course nothing was to be found in the tower. I sighed slightly hoping that it would have been that easy.

As I exited the tower I had a chill go down my spine. Then I sensed something very strong in the ground. It was almost like eruptions on the ground.

"It looks like those are Pulsations. Huh? It's another thing I just blurted out. Well hopefully they will lead me to people. And they are close too."

I started sprinting and followed the pulsations, which lead me across the entire sector. On a flat plain I saw the monsters that were guarding something. Behind them I saw it. An activated tower pulsing red.

"Two mega tanks and three crabs. Another thing I have no idea about. That tower is bad news. I don't even need my memories to notice that it is bad. But I have no idea how powerful they are. All I know is there names. Since I seem to have memories of them I think I will let my body just react to them."

I stood still for a moment... Then a crab fired a laser at me and I began to react. I sprinted quickly and fired a set of wind and fire arrows to create a fire tornado. It picked up one of the Mega tanks and sent it flying into the digital void. The other mega tank was able to dodge and charge a laser beam heading straight towards me. While the three crabs were damaged but not enough to stop them from advancing and preparing their lasers. I was able to dodge but I wasn't able to dodge the three lasers that hit me straight into my chest. I was blasted backwards and hit a rock hard.

"Why.. does... It... hurt...so...much?" I groaned. I was hit with three lasers shots straight to the chest. Plus the pain with three shots was way worse than I had ever felt. But I found the strength to stand up. I decided it was time for another set of arrows. Time for a little distraction. I loaded a fire and ice arrow firing them to create a smokescreen that engulfed the tank and three crabs. With no visual sight of their target the crabs were standing waiting for their prey to show up. However two of the crabs were unlucky as I stabbed one with my twin swords and pierced the other one with my spare dagger. I jumped off and the two crabs were down.

"Only two left... But man I am exhausted. "I didn't have much left in me and there were still two monsters waiting for me. I decided to go all or nothing. I recklessly charged towards the crab and was able to put one of my swords through it. But the crab was able to shoot my arm and I was blasted backwards. I cried in pain and knew that the next hit I was finished. There was still one Mega tank left and it was charging a blast that was heading right towards me. I tried to get up but my knees buckled. I knew I wasn't able to dodge the blast so I sat there, awaiting the blast. Then all of a sudden I hear a cry that I never would have expected.  
"Laser arrows!"

The tank was blown backwards before it exploded and the shock wave pushed me backwards a little. But I wasn't able to worry about that for long as I passed out right there on the floor.

 **Lyoko Tower- A few hours after.  
** I woke up in what looked like a tower. It was very weird to be sleepy but the pain must have just made me pass out and I don't think my body was used to it. Then I realized was saved by someone. I was thankful for that. If I had taken more shots then I didn't want to think about what would have happened. I then started to think about the battle.

"Looks like I still have a ways to go... After my fire tornado the crabs were still able to land three shots on me. I shouldn't have thought that got all of them. Whatever this XANA is... It is strong. And he is only going to continue to get stronger. Which means I have to make more combinations..."

"Excuse me...," a soft voice suddenly said.

I looked up quickly to see that that a girl with pink hair was in front of me. Pink hair huh? Well I had silver hair so I guess it isn't too out of place. At least I found someone else in this universe.

"Hello how are you doing?" I asked politely.

"Hello to you too. I am doing well. Thank you for asking." Aelita said, somehow more politely than me. "But who are you?"

"Ah forgive me. My name is Michael Roberts. You probably don't know me... But honestly I have no idea how I got here. I only have some memories of the real world. But it's hazy. What is important is where I am from, some memories of school, remember my martial arts, a thing called XANA, and the monsters that I keep encountering in this world." I explained.

" Wait you know what XANA is?" Aelita asked.

"I only know of it. When I encountered a crab I was able to identify it. I also found a very red tower. Something about the tower just seemed off to me. Is there anyone else here?" I asked.

"Well I do have friends outside in the real world. I will contact him after class and then we gather the others." Aelita said.

"Class huh? Man I just get tired from hearing about class. Let's head outside the tower then. I need to stretch my bones out and get familiar with this place."

We both exited the tower and I realized we were in a different place from the mountains. We were in the Ice sector. We walked for a few minutes and I broke the silence.

"So what's your name?" I asked.

"Aelita." She responded calmly.

"Pretty name. I like that name. It sounds very noble." I responded truthfully. Out of the corner of my eye I couldn't help but see she blushed a little at that comment.

"Why don't you tell me a little more about yourself? We have some time before everyone gets here." Aelita said with some amount of reason behind it. I thought about it for a minute. But then I grinned and decided no.

"But then I would have to explain it to whoever your friends are! That's a lot of work for someone who can't even remember how they got here." I liked messing around with people. It was playful and definitely made it less awkward.

"You act just like Odd." Aelita said giggling to herself.

"Who's this Odd?" I asked curiously.

"He is a friend of mine. He was the one who saved you from the tank." Aelita explained.

"Odd huh? Sounds like he can be funny." I laughed to myself. "Well I am playful but I can be super serious as well. I like helping others but will not forgive those who betray my friends. It's just my nature and I hope that everyone is able to accept that. I have a question for you though. How much of my battle did you see?" I asked curiously.

Aelita looked a bit nervous before she answered. "After the first Mega tank went into the digital void."

"So you saw it then? This strange power and weapons I have..." I looked at my swords and bow.

"I wish I was able to of some use to my friends..." Aelita now staring at the ground. Now seeing her all down like this made me feel a bit guilty.

"Hey don't be too down on yourself. I am sure your friends don't think about you like that at all." I then patted her on the back to reassure her that it was true. This made her feel a bit easier and it made me feel better.

"Yeah you are right." Aelita said truthfully.

"Now is there anything other questions for me? " I asked.

"So where are you from? I'm assuming you're from France?" Aelita asked.

"Well from what I remember yeah. I was born in Korea and moved here to France for a long time. I was going to go back to Korea though. France is still my home." I explained.

"I see. Well there isn't too much information on the outside world. As far as school subjects are concerned I'm pretty well taught. But things like geography, history, and others still need some work." Aelita explained to me.

"I'm sure there are some things you could teach me as well. Although I only remember the basics. But we'll save that stuff for later. After all I am sure that we will have a lot of time together considering I will not be getting out of here anytime soon. Give me some pointers for stuff okay lita?" I said with a bit of confusion on my face. I didn't mean to nickname her it just came naturally. But I rolled with it anyways. "What do you think of the nickname?"

"Nickname? You basically just made my name shorter by two letters." Aelita said with a giggle.

"Ah come on! I gave you a nickname at least! Didn't say it was really that clever." I sighed but Aelita was now on her knees laughing. I smirked and laughed as well. It was good to have these moments when you aren't fighting monsters. Aelita picked herself back on to her feet and motioned to continue moving.

"My friends should be done with classes. Let's head to the tower. It shouldn't be far from here." Aelita said now picking up the pace.

"Sure thing. Let... Ugh!" I felt lightheaded as one of my knees buckled to the ground.

Aelita now looking worried in shock rushed over to help me up. I quickly held a hand showing that I was okay.

"Maybe we should rest up first." Aelita said now looking straight into my eyes.

"No I am fine. It's just I felt a disturbance." I explained hoping that she would calm down. It was a feeling I had when I exited the tower before I sensed pulsations. It couldn't be...

"Aelita let's get going. I don't want to stay out here in the open like this." I decided not to tell Aelita that I had this strange sensation. And from what I could tell she couldn't see that I was lying or trying to shake off any pain.

"You are right. Let's get moving." Aelita said willingly.

As we rushed through the ice sector I noticed that this section of the sector was very flat. I saw the tower despite us being very far away from it. This was too easy not to mention too quiet... I put a hand out and we came to a stop.

"What's wrong Michael?" Aelita questioned.

"This is too easy. I just having a feeling that some monsters are about to pop up. Be on your guard." I explained. Something was very wrong. I thought we would have come across at least a few monsters. But there were not any to be seen. I pulled out my bow and we slowly walked towards the tower. Then almost on cue 4 bloks came rising out of the ground.

"Aelita watch out! Here comes the welcoming party!" I yelled.

Since the plain was so flat, I didn't have any place for Aelita to hide. Meaning I would have to defend her on my own. It would be almost impossible with blocks on four sides of her. I had to get out of there fast. I put my fire and ice arrows into my bow. I fired them to create a smokescreen for the 4 blocks. We tried to run away but we didn't cover enough ground. Two Bloks shot ice beams at us and our legs were frozen.

"Can't...Move!" Aelita said struggling to get out. I quickly shot two fire arrows and we freed ourselves out of the ice. But the blocks were slowly closing the distance. I picked Aelita up and we started running from the bloks.

"Shoot! I can't do another smokescreen or else we would be blind too! How can we get away from these guys?"

" _Wrong! Try it again!"_

"What was that? A memory?" I thought to myself.

" _You need to really concentrate! Firing these arrows isn't just for show. They can really help in a tight spot. Now let's go over this again. Take your silver arrow and fire it where you want to be." A mysterious voice said._

" _What that's so lame!"_

" _Come on you have to! It is really helpful."_

" _Fine! Fire the arrow..."_

"HERE!" I fired the silver arrow as it hit right in front of the tower. And all of a sudden Aelita and I appeared where the arrow landed.

"How did you...?" Aelita asked.

"Don't know. I had a memory. Let's head inside before any more monsters spawn." I said nearly out of breath.

After entering the tower I holstered my bow on my back and rested for a little before Aelita had finally got into touch with a friend of hers.

"Aelita? What's up? XANA attacking again?" The figure asked curiously.

"Yes. But he didn't activate a tower. He tried to set a trap but we managed to quickly get away from it before he sprung it." Aelita explained.

"We?" The figure asked not understanding what she meant by that. Aelita then motioned for me to get in front of the screen so Jeremy could see me. I gave him a friendly smile and made a peace sign.

"Hello." I said in a polite and kind way.

"Hello. I see you have wakened up after your little run in with some monsters. You took quite a bit of damage. My name is Jeremy. From what I saw though I am amazed that you didn't get devirtualized." Jeremy explained.

"I would have been gone forever if Odd didn't jump in and destroy that Mega tank for me." I told him in a truly grateful way. If they hadn't come when they did, I would have been lost forever.

"No. If anything we should be thanking you. Odd was the only one there after Ulrich got devirtualized by a Mega tank. If you didn't destroy those other monsters Odd might have not had such an easy time. Give yourself more credit. You saved Aelita and Odd in a way." Jeremy said with some gratitude. "But for starters who are you?"

"My name is Michael Roberts. And for the time being I have no idea who I am. I only have some, home, martial arts, and this XANA thing. But I have nothing besides that..."I explained." This took Jeremy by a bit of surprise.

"Here we had a man who destroyed XANA monsters but had no experience with them. It must have been on instincts," Jeremy thought to himself.

"Jeremy I think we should introduce him to the others don't you think? He is just like me. No memories on how he got to Lyoko but still has some on his time on earth." Aelita asked.

"Alright but we will have to do this soon it's getting late and we have some tests tomorrow. I am sure everyone would be curious to see who you are." I saw then Jeremy left his room. After he left I decided to go back and lie down. Well I would have if Aelita weren't looking at me with some amount of concern.

"What's up? Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked jokingly.

"Well it's just... You are such a stranger to me, yet I don't feel threatened. I feel like we have been friends for a while now." Aelita said with a smile that practically pierced the heart.

"Thanks Aelita. I really do appreciate the comment." I said smiling back. "Anything else you wanted to ask?"

"Yeah actually. How old are you?" Aelita asked.

"Hmmm I think 12 years old?" I responded struggling to remember. "How about you?"

"I think I am 12 as well." Aelita responded. "But I am not quite sure either."

"Well when we get back to earth then we will find out okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks Michael. We will find out for you as well."

"Hey you guys there?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes Jeremy we are here." Aelita said. We both approached the computer screen and I saw three other figures were there.

"HEY I REMEMBER THIS GUY! IT'S THE ONE I SAVED FROM THE MEGA TANK!" Odd yelled in a state of panic. A male figure told Odd to shut it while a Japanese girl and Jeremy were staring at me.

"Well for starters my name is Michael Roberts. I don't know any of you except for Jeremy and Odd. As for how I got here... I have no memory of it. I have some memories regarding my past but they are hazy." I responded.

"Well from what I saw you knew what you were doing out there you looked likes a natural. I am Odd! Odd Della Robbia! Hey guys don't you think he looks a little bit of a freaky with that silver hair though?" Odd jokingly proclaimed.

"Ha-ha very funny Odd. He looks fine. I am Ulrich. It is nice to meet you Michael." Ulrich said.

"Yeah-nice going Odd. You are going to fit in I think. My name is Yumi. What are you by the way Michael?"

"Korean. Japanese?" I responded.

"You got it. It is finally nice to meet someone that is different around here." From what I saw Ulrich was somewhat angry at this statement. Strange indeed.

"Well what do you think guys? We should put it to a vote." Jeremy asked the group.

"Wait what is happening?" I asked.

"Well to put you in our group! We saw we you did already and we want you to join us!" Jeremy explained. "All in favor!" I then saw four hands signaling that I was in the group.

"Welcome to the gang!" Aelita said with huge smile.

* * *

What did you think? Stay tuned because chapter 2 will be coming out later this week! Also posting this during my English class! I don't think he will mind too much though. Until next time! Backstaber789 OUT!


	2. Chapter 2:Reunion With Friends

Author's Note: Overall I am not sure if I should continue this series. I am have an idea on how to go about this after this chapter. But please let me know if you want me to continue this. Now let's get to more plot and friends!

* * *

 **A few days later**

" _Yo Michael! We are going ahead! Don't spent too much time with your girlfriend!"_

" _Shut up man! Layoff!" I shouted to the figures in the distance. " Having friends is always great but a curse at the same time."_

" _It's really nice to be here together Michael."_

" _I wish that it could last forever. Unfortunately it can't."_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _My father is trying something. And I intend to stop him. Even if it means..."_

" _Michael you can't!"_

"Michael? Michael!"

"What?! I am awake and ready for school!" I yelled at a deep panic. I looked up and saw Aelita now staring at me with deep concern.

"Are you okay? You were tossing and turning just a second ago." Aelita said.

"Yeah... I had another memory attack." I explained. "It just seems so real. I can't help but feel like it happened before. I need to figure out these memories and soon."

"I understand. Why don't we head out of the tower for a bit? You don't seem like you want to be in here for much longer." Aelita explained. I nodded and we both exited the tower. We started walking across the forest sector.

Ever since Jeremy and the gang let me in their group, we have been able to stop XANA's monsters and it had been running pretty smoothly. One problem was that I kept having these memories attacks that I now called them. I would occasionally have flashbacks of what I think was the past. They would be helpful at times, but others gave me more questions than answers. My main concern was my most recent one. It spoke about me having friends and what seemed to be a girlfriend.

"That couldn't be true right? Me? The awkward and useless Michael having friends and a girlfriend?" I thought to myself. I frowned and Aelita seemed to notice. She stopped moving while I took a few more steps.

"Michael why don't you tell me what's been bothering you?" Aelita asked with concern. "Recently you have been kind of down lately and haven't been very happy when we are defending Lyoko. Are you mad at me?" Aelita was now feeling some guilt and shame. That made me feel really bad and I forgot that Aelita and I were the only ones on Lyoko to talk to. So of course she would feel partially responsible.

"No Aelita it isn't you. I have been thinking about my past more and more. I keep having these memory attacks. And it makes me wonder if they are real or not." I explained. I patted her back and gave her a hug to make sure that she felt it truly wasn't her fault. Aelita was a bit surprised but took the embrace and seemed calmer. I was about to explain further about the attacks when I had another chill down my spine and I buckled to the ground again.

"Something's not right... We better get moving. Something is happening!" I yelled. I picked up Aelita and she didn't even get to say anything as I full sprinted back towards the tower. As we approached the tower I saw about 4 crabs, 4 Bloks, and 6 hornets attacking something.

"What could XANA possibly be using those for?" I asked Aelita.

"I have no idea... But whatever it's attacking, he wants to make sure it isn't standing." Aelita said scared for her life.

"I will look ahead. You stay here." I ran ahead and saw four figures being attacked. One had a spear and was having it extend to stab XANA's monsters straight in the eye. It also looked like he had a yellow outfit matching his hair color. Another one had a hammer that seemed to come back whenever the user threw it. He looked like Thor with his hammer and his outfit was a blue shade. The third one seemed to have a pair of handguns and fired laser bullets into the creatures. Her outfit was a silver one like my hair and she had black leggings for contrast. And the last one had a close combat punch gloves that fired what seemed like mines and exploded on contact. It also seemed they were laser cannons as well and she had a red outfit to complement the cannon. However I could tell they were being overwhelmed. They all looked exhausted and they needed help quickly. I fired off a fire and ice arrow to lay down multiple smokescreens. And then ran back to Aelita and started sprinting towards the tower.

"What is this?" The figures thought.

"Run into the tower now!" I yelled to the top of my lungs. And the seemed to hear me because that's exactly what they did. When all six of us were in the tower all four figures sat down exhausted from the stress and fighting that just occurred. Aelita and I stood there evaluating all of them. I looked at them closer and had another memory attack.

" _Come on Michael! Please? Just one my trip!" A blond hair figure complained._

" _Yeah come on Michael I want to go kick some monster butt!" A redhead stated._

" _Michael you should let them have their fun." A purple haired figure trying to calm me down._

" _Another trip wouldn't hurt anyone." A black haired figure said._

" _All right all right I get the picture! Let me see what I can do!"_

"I know all of them?" I whispered to myself. I dropped to the floor with both knees and Aelita then came to my level.

"Michael are these people...?" Aelita then asked but already knew the answer based off my face.

"Yes... They are my friends. But... I don't have any memory of them. At least when I don't get these attacks." I said not even believing myself. I went over to the four figures and then asked them a simple question.

"What are your names?" The four figures looked at me with some amount of hesitation. I didn't really blame them either. It was a bit suspicious. Finally though they said their names.

"Leah."

"Ben."

"Matthew."

"... ... ... Emma."

I had no memory of their names. But I knew their faces and their hair. Ben was the blond, Leah had purple hair, Matthew was a redhead, and Emma had black hair. It was clear they were from my vision. But did they know me? Or were their memories gone as well?

"What about you two? What are your names?" Matthew asked.

"I am Michael. And this is Aelita." I answered. "Do you guys have any memories of how you got here?" I looked at them hoping they would have an explanation of how all of us got in this mess.

"No... But Michael... You look so familiar..." Leah said with a soft tone behind her voice. The rest of them nodded their heads.

"Aelita. Why don't you contact Jeremy? I will try and work some things out with my friends." I asked. Aelita simply nodded and headed to her screen. I sat with the other four and tired to see how I could start a conversation.

"Well how did you guys get here in the first place? Or rather what do you remember?" I asked simply to get a good start.

"Well I was in the an ice region, Matthew and Ben were in a dessert, and Emma was in a forest." Leah explained. "Eventually we heard voices..."

"Did it have voices telling you what you should do?" I interrupted.

"Yeah it was exactly like that! It told us to go into our towers and fall in the darkness. Eventually we all meet on this forest. Well except Emma. She was already here."

"When did you guys get here?"

"I would say a few days ago."

"Do you have any memories before you woke up?" I asked hoping for some answers. The group was looking at each other but they all looked silent. "Well we remember a guy being our leader. And the voice that we mainly heard: He was annoying but ... It was you..." Ben said quietly. I looked with utter disbelief. Me a leader?

"What do you mean by that?" I asked still in shock by that.

"Well... It's just that... I remember us always just following you. I would always get a sense of pride... We always liked being with you..." Matthew explained. Emma simply nodded her head. Leah looked as if she was blushing and Ben simply grinned. Meanwhile it seemed Aelita finally connected with Jeremy.

"Jeremy do you read me?" Aelita asked the screen.

"I read you Aelita. Something wrong?" Jeremy asked.

"Well... We have more than Michael now..." Aelita said sheepishly.

"What do you mean by that?" Jeremy basically demanding to see me at this point.

"Hey Jeremy... So apparently my friends are on Lyoko too..." I honestly had no other way of explaining it better.

"Michael... I thought you said that you lost your memories. Did you have another memory attack?"

"Yeah I did. Except this time we found my friends being attacked by XANA's monsters. We had to save them quickly before they were gone forever. Then when we got in the tower and I looked at them... I had some kind of memory attack."

"Well it doesn't really matter now. I am assuming you want us to let them stay?" Jeremy now with a serious tone.

"I would appreciate that. They have only bits and pieces of their memory. Just the basics. But all of the life has been sucked of them. They need to live again Jeremy. Please I am begging you here." I then got on my hands and knees in front of the computer screen.

"Wow I didn't think it was that serious. But I do appreciate your honesty Michael. Of course they can join! That means we have more members to fight against XANA! The only problem now is that materialization program."

"You mean the one to bring Aelita back to earth?"

"Yes. It's not finished yet. But I am getting close." Jeremy looked exhausted just from talking about it.

"Why don't you get some rest Jeremy? You could use it based on your hair." I laugh a little seeing his hair all messed up like a monster.

"Haha very funny. The program should be ready in a couple of days. See you tomorrow." Jeremy then disappeared showing that the transmission ended.

For the next few hours we went outside the tower and I caught up with all my friends and introduced everyone to Aelita. They were all astonished and I had to punch both Ben and Matthew for them drooling over her.

"Can't you guys go five second without drooling over every girl you meet?" I asked them irritated on how they were acting.

"Well we can't help that she is just beautiful. Or is she already taken?" Ben asked smirk. This made Aelita and I blush a little. We had been on Lyoko for a few days but we got very close. But I felt like I was intruding on something so I didn't bother asking Aelita. That didn't mean though I had some amount of feelings for her. I punched Ben in the face for that comment as well. What I didn't see is that Leah a little upset that I was blushing over that. I didn't get the chance to ask her as an army of monsters were firing at us.

"Aelita get back in the tower! Emma cover us!" Emma nodded and brought handguns out and fired them at the army. As she fired I saw laser bullets flying towards them and one by one they were destroyed. She managed to destroy several monsters but we were dealing with about 50 kankrelats firing lasers at us. We had to find cover and quickly too. Emma and Aelita made it safe into the tower while the four of us took cover behind some trees.

"Well this is just Dandy! How do we get out of this one huh Michael?" Ben asked annoyingly.

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because you're the leader! You always come with up with something!" Ben yelled.

Let me think for a minute!" I yelled back.

"In case you haven't noticed I don't think we got a minute!" Matthew now yelling as well. They both were right though. We were about to be sitting ducks and be goners if I didn't come up with something. The kankrelats were a good distance from our current position. "Hammer... Thor... That could work. And with a spear plus cannons!" I thought to myself.

"Matthew try focusing all your power into your hammer! Then release it all at once! Ben get ready to use your spear! You are about to knock them all over! Leah get ready to fire some cannons!" I commanded at this point.

"Roger that!" All of them yelled.

"Now Ben!"

"EXTEND!" Ben's spear was able to reach all of the kankrelats and knock them all onto their feet. Ben also managed to knock some into the digital void.

"Go Leah!"

"Eat my LASER CANNONS!" Leah then fired off several blasts from her fists and destroyed at least 20 kankrelats.

"Matthew let's wrap this up!"

"GO LIGHTNING!"

" AH! I will take your lightning and raise with my ICE ARROWS!"

Several of my arrows went flying towards the kankrelats and froze them straight away. A giant shock wave engulfed the frozen kankrelats and destroyed all of them.

"Well thank goodness for that." I retract my bow and sighed, thanking my brain for thinking on the spot. "Aelita, Emma you can come out now!" I yelled towards the tower. And sure enough two figures pop back out.

"How did you take out all those monsters for quickly?" Aelita asked in shock and awe.

"Well Michael's strategy worked like a charm!" Leah extremely proudly. They were also now looking at me and I just simply laughed it off.

"Please. I hardly did anything. If it weren't for you guys that stupid plan would have never worked."

"Stupid plan? More like awesome plan! Man that was SO cool! The way that I knocked over those kankrelats and then Leah's cannons! Plus Matthew's and Michael's lighting and ice combo!" Ben now basically jumping off the walls at this point.

"How did you know that would work? You planned that out so easily." Matthew asked in a calmer fashion.

"Well... I just took in account everyone's abilities. But I am glad that your lightning worked. Your outfit and hammer looks based off Thor. So I figured that you would be able to conjure up lightning."

"And if I couldn't?"

"We would have had my arrows still... But I am just glad it worked out." I replied with a smile. That seemed to satisfy Matthew has he proceeded to go beat the crap out of Ben.

"How did I come up with a plan like that so quickly though? Honestly I just thought about weapons and then my mind worked on it's own. And the way I commanded them and they just instantly responded with no question. Could they be right? Was I some sort of leader? Or are they just playing along with that?" I thought to myself.

I looked to see that the girls were talking amongst themselves while Matthew and Ben were beating the crap outta each other. But not to the point to where any life points were lost. I enjoyed seeing them like this. Although I still had no memory it felt good to see people who I had such a deep bond with. Aelita came over to me but I only saw the ground as I had another memory attack.

" _Michael, lead them. Become a leader so that all will follow the right path."_

" _Leader huh?"_

" _And one day... You will have to-"_

" _The men in black!"_

* * *

Author's Note: SUSPENSE! Overall please let me know if you want me to continue this!


End file.
